


Разговоры по душам

by Klea_Strix



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Fantasy, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8405935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klea_Strix/pseuds/Klea_Strix
Summary: Каждый сам выбирает свою судьбу, но ту ли.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2002 году на конкурс по теме "свободен для чего?" (строчка из "Так говорил Заратустра" Ницше)

— Выпустите меня, выпустите меня немедленно!

Эти крики раздражали тюремных крыс по меньшей мере часа два. Голос их производивший был хриплым, но все еще настойчивым. Первые полчаса своего заточения узник даже колотил дверь руками и ногами, но та была слишком массивной, чтобы хоть как-то отреагировать на это безобразие. В конце концов, человек устал без толку стучать и теперь только орал, тем самым разгоняя крыс по их норам. Но вот, наконец, он закашлялся, из горла вышел только хрип. Обессиленный он упал на холодный каменный пол.

— Слава Богам, наконец-то тишина. А ты все же здоров глотку рвать. Я все думал, на сколько тебя хватит.

Эти слова, сказанные негромким голосом с мурлыкающими интонациями, быстро подняли человека на ноги и заставили вертеть головой во все стороны.

— Ты настойчив, но не сообразителен, — промурлыкал все тот же невидимка. — Вверх, смотри вверх.

Последовав этому совету, человек поднял голову, и его глаза превратились в два средних размеров блюдца. Над его головой, на высоте в два человеческих роста в воздухе, словно на невидимой опоре, возлежал… сфинкс. Обыкновенный сфинкс с телом льва и человеческой головой, предположительно мужской, судя по голосу. Рыжие волосы свободно падали на звериную спину и грудь, а в золотистых глазах была видна неприкрытая скука.

Человек посмотрел в эти глаза и, как полагается порядочному атеисту, хлопнулся в обморок.

 

Сколько он так провалялся, трудно сказать. Но когда он пришел в себя, его галлюцинация никуда не исчезла, а только слегка сменила свое местоположение, переместившись чуть ниже.

— Ну, наконец-то пришел в себя. А я уже боялся, что ты так и перейдешь в мир иной, решив не возвращаться в этот. Как все же с вами, людьми, все же сложно.

— Ты… ты… ты кто?

— Ага, вот и голос снова прорезался. Похвально, — одобрила его галлюцинация и задала неожиданный вопрос. — Ты в школе как учился?

— Хорошо, — ответил человек, не зная как реагировать на происходящее.

— Тогда странно, что ты не можешь ответить на свой же вопрос. Ты о сфинксах что-нибудь знаешь?

— Мифологические животные, олицетворение мудрости, могущества и силы. Бывают трех видов андросфинкс, криосфинкс и хиеракосфинкс…

— Достаточно, — улыбнулся довольный «мифологический зверь».— И откуда ты столько знаешь?

— Доклад в школе писал по мифологии Древнего Египта, запомнилось, — смущенно ответил человек.

— Какая прелесть, — восхитился сфинкс. — А теперь вернемся к более животрепещущим вопросам. И чего ты тут собственно орал?

— Меня тут заперли, без суда и следствия. Просто схватили на улице, затолкали в машину, привезли куда-то и заперли в этой сырой яме.

— Ей! Ей!! — обиделся на него сфинкс. — Эта яма, между прочим, не сырая, и это вообще не яма, а башня.

— Девица я, что ли, чтобы в башне томиться?! — взорвался узник.

Не ожидавший такого всплеска эмоций, зверь зашипел и на всякий случай взлетел повыше.

— Так и я не волк, чтобы тебя стеречь. Вали на все четыре стороны, кто же тебе мешает?!

— Кто?!! Да откуда я знаю, что это за чертовы ублюдки! — заорал узник еще громче и вернулся к первоначальному плану «вышибание двери путем применения к ее поверхности человеческих конечностей, совмещаемых с громкими звуками, в простонародье называемых «ором». — Выпустите меня, сволочи, выпустите немедленно!

— Ну вот, опять началось, — прокомментировало происходящее олицетворение мудрости и устало закрыло глаза.

 

На этот раз терпения и сил у человека хватило лишь на полчаса активных действий. Потом он сполз по неповрежденной деревянной поверхности двери и лишь изредка стукал в нее открытой ладонью, издавая при этом непонятные звуки.

— Ты закончил? — поинтересовался сверху сфинкс. й Может, хочешь поговорить?

Человек пожал плечами, но все же кивнул в знак согласия.

— Так позволь тебя спросить, и чего ты так беснуешься? Ну, посидишь здесь, отдохнешь от забот, подумаешь. Знаю я вас, людей, все бежите куда-то, спешите проглотить жизнь и не замечаете, как она проходит мимо. Вы не живете, а глотаете время. Бездумно, часто бесцельно. И чем дальше — тем хуже.

— Много ты знаешь! — обиделся тот за весь род человеческий.

— Я знаю много, так как слишком долго живу, и могу сказать, что видел достаточно людей, чтобы иметь о них представление. Взять, к примеру, тебя. Что ты ищешь в жизни, что тебе нужно от нее?

— Ну, у меня есть семья, престижная работа, планы на будущее, — начал перечислять человек.

— Ты еще вспомни про построить дом, посадить дерево и вырастить сына, — фыркнул его собеседник. — Ты сам не чувствуешь, что это все не важно? Ну, можно сказать, что ты уже построил свой дом, похожий на комфортабельную лачугу; посадил то дерево, которое скорее напоминает анчар, чем дерево жизни; и вырастил сына, который следует твоим же жизненным идеалам, — а дальше что?

— Ну, жить как все, — пожал плечами человек.

— А ты разве как все? Разве про кого-нибудь можно сказать, что он как все? Разве об этом ты мечтал, когда был ребенком?

— Все дети о чем-то мечтают, но это же не серьезно.

— Почему не серьезно? Дети — самые серьезные и самые мудрые существа на свете. Вспомни себя, о чем ты мечтал в детстве?

— Ну, стать космонавтом.

— Не то.

— Служить в разведке, — продолжил перечислять человек, чтобы услышать:

— Снова не то.

— Стать Нобелевским лауреатом.

— А это вообще мимо. Вспомни самое сокровенное желание, — сказал ему сфинкс и постарался намекнуть ему. — Тот сон, который снился тебе некогда каждую ночь, которого ты всегда с нетерпением ждал и от которого просыпался с бешено бьющимся сердцем. Вспомнил?

Человек закрыл глаза, и перед его внутреннем взором пронеслись зеленые луга, под собой он почувствовал мощные движения боевого коня, а его руку оттягивало тяжелое копье.

— Теперь ты вспомнил?

— Да, я хотел быть рыцарем. Биться с драконами во имя прекрасной дамы.

— Так в чем же дело? — вывел его из состояния транса насмешливый голос сфинкса.

— Это ведь просто сказка, фантазии, начитавшегося книг мальчика, — ответил пленник раздраженно.

— Ты так в этом уверен? — очень тихо и печально заметил зверь. Он плавно перетек на землю, и вот уже собеседники смотрели глаза в глаза. — Ты действительно в этом уверен?

— Да,— прозвучал печальный ответ.

— А если бы я тебе сказал, что за этой дверью тебя ждет тот мир, который нуждается в храбром рыцаре, нуждается в тебе?

— Я не поверил бы.

— Тогда посмотри сам.

Сфинкс устремил свой взгляд куда-то за спину человека и тот, повинуясь какому-то необъяснимому чувству, смеси страха и надежды, обернулся.

В стене была дверь. Получив легкий толчок лапой чуть пониже спины, человек подошел и дернул за ручку. Дверь с легким скрипом открылась.

Перед ним лежала зеленая равнина, залитая солнцем. Где-то вдалеке вздымались башни средневекового замка. А в небе… В небе расправив свои могучие крылья летел дракон. Человек непроизвольно рванулся вперед и почти тут же уткнулся в холку прекрасного вороного коня, который фыркал и бил копытом, готовый сорваться с места по первому же приказу своего хозяина.

— Давай, мой храбрый паладин! Конь уже заждался тебя, дракон в небе, и кто знает, может в той крепости тебя ждет твоя прекрасная дама, ради которой ты совершишь все те чудесные подвиги, о которых ты столько мечтал.

Рыцарь взобрался на коня и рванул в направлении крепостных стен.

— А этот был не совсем безнадежен. Романтик, — глядя ему вслед, поставил диагноз сфинкс и продолжил ворчливо. — Дон Кихот. Помогите ему Боги, а то покалечится или того хуже — дракона покалечит. Ладно, кто у нас там дальше по списку?.. Вот ведь работку подогнали. Одни нервы и никакой благодарности. Хоть бы спасибо кто сказал. Пора в отпуск, пока от их криков меня трясти не начало. Эй, следующий!

 

— Эй, это что за безобразие! Откройте немедленно! Кто дал вам право меня тут запирать!!!

Эти крики вот уже полчаса раздражали тюремных крыс.


End file.
